


Sharing Spaces

by jyuanka



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyuanka/pseuds/jyuanka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here I'll be posting my one shots about Konoha 12, including Sai. Drabbles. They all need their stories. No Pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Butterfly Hill

 

"Because simple, extraordinary joys do exist…"  
.................

 

"OK."

Sai had just agreed to a nameless activity with a vague description, suggested by none other than Aburame Shino himself.

In his defense, the guy seemed fairly well intentioned.

In Shino's defense, no one agreed to hang out with him. Until now. The ex-root member seemed like a fairly decent guy.

He also wanted to show that especial event which meant something to him. They all assumed he was asking for a tag along in an insect research.

They were wrong.

Today was a very exceptional day for every Aburame.

The day where the Butterfly Hill lived up to its name.

And all those imbeciles were going to miss it.

The two walked side by side, mutely.

Unbeknownst to Sai, Shino wanted to talk about something, but found it difficult, as he knew next to nothing about the other guy. Any conversation would inevitably lead to training and missions. Not that Shino disliked any of that, but today at least, he hoped for these things to be forgotten momentarily in favor of this day.

The two boys continued their marsh through the swamps that surrounded the ever green hill.

When the two reached the top, the sun shone brightly on their faces, and on the faces of a dozen other Aburame.

The atmosphere was very warm up there, Sai noted, taking on his surroundings. Members of Shino's clan were dotting the vast area, some of them like Shino, had brought someone along.

"Sit." The bug user instructed him, and Sai complied.

"So, what is this place?"

Shino took a seat beside him, lowering his hoodie down. "Once every six years, a famous spice of butterflies comes swarming this way. We Aburame clan, studied their behavior and favored environments, and we found they spent the entirety of one day on this hill whenever they crossed Konoha. We come here every six years to appreciate those beautiful creatures. This has been going in my family for decades now."

"Oh,"

"I have chosen you. Why? Because you seem to have an eye for beauty."

Sai narrowed his eyes. "I thought you chose me because I was your last resort."

"… Possibly,"

Observant, Shino remarked mentally.

The youths basked under the sun, waiting patiently for the appearance of the first butterfly that morning.

After a while, they heard a small girl's loud giggle in the far end of the hill, subsequently followed by a small butterfly approaching them, fluttering its glassy wings playfully in front of Shino's face. And then another came, and another. The two were suddenly surrounded by the wonderful little insects, dancing weightlessly around them, to a rhythm only they were hearing.

Trees became veiled by the unimaginable number of butterflies. It seemed as if someone had drawn chaotically on every log, and somehow got it to move and reflect the light.

The sky was a mix of blue patches and little sewing dots of gleam.

Sai's drawing kit was up and ready in a minute. This was incredibly interesting, he wasn't going to miss it gawking at this simple yet fascinating phenomena.

"Come, I have a better place to watch this from."

Sai decided that was a particularly peculiar day, with a particularly peculiar friend.


	2. Fantasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

“Because what’s better than kunoichi clad in colorful panties…”

Tenten undid her buns and let brown frizzled hair fall to her shoulders. She then took her sweet time at unclasping the buttons of Ino’s pink shirt, all the while staring at the blonde’s beautiful, plump lips.   
The blonde didn’t just stand idly; she began moving her hands up and down the other girl’s naked abdomen, marveling at how soft the skin was there.   
Tenten uttered a cute giggle, unaware of how sexy she looked with only her pink and yellow undergarments.

 

The buttons were undone; the shirt was thrown carelessly across the room.   
Ino leaned teasingly on her companion’s ear, and then whispered something, winning her another adorable chuckle from the brunette. 

 

The two girls stared at one another for a long moment, drinking in each other’s features before Tenten, in an impressive show of boldness, lifted up her hand and drew tiny invisible kunais and shurikens on the blonde’s bare breasts.   
Ino threw her head back, looking at the ceiling through long, perfectly mascaraed eyelashes. Her breath hitched and she stepped back, causing Tenten’s exploring hand to retreat momentarily. 

 

She finally freed herself from the last article of clothing, her purple panties.   
The brunette stared at her friend, standing in the moonlight with all her naked glory.

 

The weapon’s mistress closed on in her, forcefully tugging at Ino’s blond hair, which had assimilated several shades in the room and became a dull gray color.   
The black ribbon was torn and long, silky hair fell out of it, thick strands framing Ino’s pretty face and making her even more attractive. 

 

There was a moment in which Ino froze completely, staring at the figure clutching her shoulders rather painfully.   
“… Naruto…”

 

There was confusion for a minute or so before a throbbing tick mark appeared on her forehead.   
“Naruto!!”

 

The whiskered blond was thrown violently to the other end of the room, hitting the wall before falling face first to the floor.  
.................

 

Uzumaki Naruto woke up in his bed with a jolt, frightened, sweat trickling down his brow.   
That was scary. That dream –and every other dream before it- ended up with him being beaten to an inch of his life until crap came out of his eyes.   
He tasted something hot and salty. Bringing his hand up to his face, Naruto sighed wearily.   
“Why the hell did you wake up brat? I had a hard time creating this vision!”   
The boy inhaled deeply, laying back on his sheets which felt too hot for his own comfort. The fox was a bad influence. A very bad influence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah… I was disappointed it was just Kurama being Kurama too… :P   
> I didn’t intend for it to be this… how should I put it… soul-stirring? Enticing? I don’t know, the words just flowed and I didn’t want to change it.   
> Perhaps those are the first steps of becoming a pervert?   
> That was my first attempt at writing such thing, (not that I attempted, I just couldn’t stop writing) so please tell me if it was any good!   
> I am well aware that Naruto should have had something else entirely different instead of a nosebleed, but that’s anime realm we’re still in here.


	3. Heavy Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She always felt the same when the snow fell for the first time each year…"

The second Sakura turned her head around, she was met with a snowball right in the middle of her pretty face.

She groaned.

Why did this sound like a good idea again…?

Yeah, she needed to forget how damn lonely she felt.

And who was the person she chose of all people in this damn village,

Rock Lee.

They had been pelting snowballs for some time now.

She almost wished they were here instead. The space around her was too empty.

"Sakura-san!"

Lee shouted upon seeing the fourteen year old kunoichi throw herself face first on the thick layer of snow covering the ground.

He ran to the slim prone body and lifted her up, placing his hands under her arms, Sakura's legs dangled limply in the air; just above the hole she had just created.

Lee had become much taller since they met at the Chunin exams one year ago, she mused inwardly.

How tall had Naruto become by now?  
Did Sasuke gain any weight since he left?

She continued to bother herself with questions about her old team, not caring much about her position or the fact that her face was inches away from Lee's.

"Sakura-san, are you alright?" he asked her, his voice all concern and worry.

The pink-haired adolescent looked at him with sad eyes, sad eyes he would give anything not to see again.

"I'm sorry Lee," Sakura gave him a withered look. "I was the one who called you out to have fun and now I'm just being all sappy…"

Lee laid her gently on the snow and took a place beside her, propped on his elbows. He stared at the shinning sun and wondered briefly when the snow was going to melt.

"Do you think I'll ever be strong enough?" she asked, staring at the cloudless blue, blue sky.

Does Naruto still have that peculiar gleam in his eyes?

Are they thinking of her the way she always thinks of them?

It was frustrating, the way she wasn't sure, didn't know.

The green clad ninja glanced down at her with a smile.

"You're very strong as you are now." He said sincerely.

"I don't know…"

Lee bumped his fist in the air, startling her, the sun reached at an odd angle, making his already glazy teeth more dazzling.

"I will help Sakura-san to become stronger! That's a promise!" the boy shouted to heavens, extending his fist further more in the air.

Sakura's lips curved upwards, glad to have him by her side.

Lee shifted his attention back at her, his rounded eyes full of determination and energy.

He reminded her of Naruto for a second, before she noticed the tiny snow drops on his silly eyelashes and eyebrows.

The thought was immediately forgotten.

"Now let's run a hundred laps around Konoha!" Lee cried, causing Sakura's earlier smile to fade entirely.

Her eye twitched. "Let's not. I was thinking…"

She gripped a handful of snow and smashed it right into Lee's expectant face.

With the gracefulness of a well-trained ninja, Sakura pounced from her vulnerable position on the snow-veiled ground before Lee could react and strode far away from him.

She twisted her neck around and stuck out her tongue playfully, flashing a victory sign at Lee who's still trying to remove the amount of snow stuck in his bushy eyebrows.

"You'll never catch me!" she exclaimed and began to run, heedless of the destination.

When the boy was finally able to see clearly, he took off after her, laughing heartily.

"I will catch you, Sakura-san!"


	4. Refractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Because it's okay if you needed other people…"

The weary boat rocked lazily in the water, back and fro, finding the silence and utter darkness to be extremely profound.

Two small figures –extra small this evening- settled in the wooden boat, back to back, knees drawn and arms wrapped around them in a miserable show of abandonment.

Their faces contorted with utmost sadness, disappointment, loneliness.

How could one person, one person do this to them?

It was just the loss of a single human being but it still stung like you lost all of your friends, like you came home late that evening to find that no one is waiting for you.

Like losing a significant part of your soul.

Being as weak and unable to go on as they are now, maybe that was the case.

That… that unbearable feeling of helplessness. Of loathed frailty.

Of emptiness.

And again, one person did that. As he would later continue to be the cause of everything.

"Naruto…" she whispered, voice wobbly. Her shoulders shock against his, and a feeling of self-hatred traveled throughout his body, until it reached his eyes.

They stung, but he didn't cry. For he had decided long time ago not share his pain with her, but be that unshakable pillar to lean on and dump all her frustrations at.

He was content with this role, until that bastard comes back to step in his place and be that to her, along with everything else Naruto couldn't be.

Would never be.

He tried to convince himself, that now with Sasuke out of the way, he could have everything. But who was he kidding, few days like this and it had already become insufferable.

What would he give to have his friend back.

What would he give to have Sakura's real smile back.

"I don't blame you…" she concluded, her voice reeking with utter lack of power.

He could almost foresee all the gray days ahead.

He also knew she'll have it the toughest.

On the other hand, Sakura thought Naruto will have it the toughest.

However much she contemplated about his mindless resolve, his cries of determination, and his ever present smile. However much she wished he would give her some of that mighty vigor, perhaps she could pull something and make Sasuke turn around and be forced to regard her with respect.

For Sasuke to turn around, and acknowledge the immense love she has for him.

The love she wanted to give him.

But apparently, she could interest Sasuke with neither a promise of love nor a warm embrace.

The pink haired girl sniffed, another dose of hot, thick tears threatening to spill. However, Naruto's calm voice gave her strength. His promise will keep her alive for another few years.

"I will bring Sasuke back, I promised."

Until then, she trusted heavens will be kind to her.  
..................

A/N: That's the most angsty thing I've ever had the pleasure to write!

I had the idea from an actual opening, or ending, I honestly forgot, where Naruto and Sakura are seen briefly sitting back to back in a boat, engulfed in darkness.

Please tell me what you think and who should I write about next!


	5. Nosy Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe in another life, they would've become friends…"

Itachi Uchiha sighed, looking down lovingly at his particularly enthusiastic little brother.

Six years old Sasuke was gaiting jauntily beside him, sporting a smile that threatened to split his small face in half and talking nonstop about things of unimportance.

It was somehow infectious, and Itachi's already present small smile widened albeit not reaching the same brightness as his baby brother's.

And for only few times, mostly caused by Sasuke, it reached his eyes.

The two had gone shopping that morning, nothing really interesting, but little Sasuke seemed to have taken great pleasure in the fact that his big brother had surprisingly found enough time for him in those few hours.

Upon entering a small shop, the raven-haired boy had immediately spotted the candy corner and ran to it, an amused Itachi in tow.

Their mother will not be happy about this.

Itachi's teeth decayed by only looking at the colorful stall.

There was another boy, probably Sasuke's age, standing motionlessly in front of the candy stall. He was staring at a big aquarium-like container full of lollipops. His pale skin, black hair and eyes almost gave him away as one of their own clan.

His eyes though, they lacked that sparkle Sasuke had in his.

Itachi had recognized him.

He was one of those kids Danzo had taken upon himself to train.

The older Uchiha didn't like the random appearance to one of Danzo's children, and in front of a candy stall no less. The old man almost forbids them from seeing the daylight.

It was inhuman.

But Itachi wasn't one to talk.

It's hard not to be cynical when you are a ninja.

Sasuke stood there, examining the different kinds and flavors of candy with a pouty lip. The other boy peeked at his little brother with mild curiosity before looking back at the endless pile of lollipops.

Itachi could tell his brother was curious about the other boy as well but was too shy to take the initiative and poke out a conversation.

With Sasuke's big, ever-glittery eyes following his movements, the nameless boy reached out slowly with his hand and took one green-foiled lollipop out of the see-through plastic container and stared at it as it lay innocently on his small palm.

Sasuke produced a sound of distaste, and then suddenly, armored with the impatience of a six years old Uchiha, snatched the candy out of the other boy's hand.

"Don't choose watermelons, it sucks!" he told the other boy heatedly, holding the lollipop in front of the boy's face to make his point across.

The six year old extended his hand inside the dented container and slipped the sucker back in. Fishing out two lollipops, he held them out to the other boy, smiling gleefully as if he had just finished his first mission out of the village in success.

"Strawberry and lemon are the best. Cherry leaves a bitter taste in your mouth." His little brother told the other boy, placing the lollipops he just picked out into the boy's still open palm.

The boy with short black hair peered at Sasuke with a blank expression, then glanced down at the candy in his palm, and then at Sasuke, and then back at the candy.

The young Uchiha turned around and walked to his big brother, flashing a huge grin at him and taking his hand. "Let's go."

Itachi complied wordlessly, deciding that his discreet fondness of candy can wait for another day. He was planning on how to steal one of Sasuke's candies when the boy wasn't paying attention.

It's not like he needed planning.

Itachi, in the end, is elite, mind you.

And with this, they sauntered to the door, hand in hand.

Just when they were about to step out of the shop, Sasuke spun around and called out to the other boy.

"Remember, never choose watermelons!"

Sasuke waved at the nameless boy and they left.

Sai took a glimpse at the two lollipops in his hand before looking up at the departing backs of the Uchiha brothers.

"Watermelons…" he mouthed soundlessly, unaware of the thick silence engulfing him.

Sai stood on his toes and returned the lemon and strawberry flavored candy back inside the plastic aquarium and picked a watermelon flavored one instead.

Shin liked watermelons.

He was going to bring Shin a watermelon flavored lollipop.


	6. Unrecognized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She'll never know it was him…"

Ino dumped the pile of carefully chosen clothes on the tattered brown sofa in the clothes store and eyed the purple dress she sported in the long mirror.

The blonde groaned indignantly.

She didn't like it.

It was suffocating.

This was the fifth store she had entered that day and likely another one to go out of fruitlessly with nothing to wear for her cousin's birthday.

And then, just when she was about to give up, he walked out of one of the tiny changing rooms she hated so much, restoring her faith in humanity.

Ino held her breath, following his movements in the mirror.

He was the embodiment of every beautiful thing in this world.

Tall, broad shoulders and a long, smooth looking neck.

She drove her eyes along the rest of his body appreciatively.

He could work some improvement on his choice of clothing. She did not fancy that color!

Even so, it hardly mattered at the moment, because when she spun around and moved her blue eyes up to his face, Mystery Guy was looking at her all the way from across the store.

Or maybe past her.

She didn't know.

The two locked gazes for what seemed like forever. And Ino's heart almost stopped when he barely raised a hand.

He did notice her then.

Was it acknowledgment?

Or maybe greeting?

Is there a chance they've met before?

It can't be. Ino doesn't forget the faces of handsome men.

She wanted to call for him, raise her hand and wave, but neither lips nor limbs moved.

Completely prisoned, the invisible chains holding her in place tightened a little bit more.

What color were his eyes?

She went with black. Ino preferred black eyes.

The pretty girl could only watch as he faced away from her, turning around and handing the woman at the cashier beside him money, subsequently receiving an empty sac and tucking the already folded clothes that were between his hands in it.

He exchanged few words with the woman and left, stepping out of the store without sparing Ino another one of his staggering looks.

Just when Ino tried to move with that dress that pressed chokingly on her beloved breasts and butt, and follow the guy to stop him from leaving like this, a ripping voice was heard and the next hour or so was nothing short of embarrassing for the young Kunoichi.

We all know she had to buy the dress.

And with that, Mystery Guy disappeared out of her life forever, never to be seen again…

They were on a mission.

A boring, ordinary, your every day mission.

Because it seems no one really gets to do any exciting things in this show.

And if they did, we never see it.

However, that's not the point.

Ino Yamanaka was sulking around the fire, in the company of Tenten and Shino, much for her dismay.

"Agh…! I just want to see him again, where is he!?" Ino shrieked, contracting her manicured fingers menacingly.

As you can guess, it was physically impossible to stop talking about him. It had been exactly ninety-six hours since that day at the store and she still couldn't find him.

She even sent patrols to search but it was all in vain, and she began to lose hope to ever see him again and show him just how perfect they were for each other.

"But Ino, he might be closer than you think." Shino said, staring at the fire the three were huddled around.

Even in night time, he did not take off his goggles.

"Where is he?!" she shook his shoulders violently, her eyes wide and unfocused.

Shino cleared his throat after he pried Ino's hand off him. "You can't see him. Why? Because you can't open your eyes wide enough."

The blond scoffed. "You buddy, will never have a girl friend."

Tenten tried to stifle her laughter as she continued to watch the quarrel.

The bug vessel regarded Ino with a calm expression.

Or so she thought, because you couldn't see much of his face anyway.

"In fact, the chances of me having a partner are much higher than yours. Why you ask—"

"Nobody asked!" Ino lost her nerves and shoved dirt in her friend's face.

And like this, any chance of meeting her long lost Mystery Guy vanished in the coil that crumbled down from Shino's high collar and to the ground.

She never connected the dots.

Never tried to.

A/N: And yes, I think Shino is very handsome. Deal with it.

If you're wondering why he left without sporting his usual attire, that's because lots of people do it. They buy things and wear them in the store while their original clothes are handed to them in a bag.


	7. Trouble Remembering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Glad you're my friend…"

The two sprawled on the moist grass, watching the sun as it sank deeper behind the endless sea of black trees.

Kiba, with his hands crossed under his head and chewing on a straw, took a deep breath, enjoying the smell of the forthcoming night. Cold and humid.

Beside him, the long-haired beauty picked relentlessly on the grass, tearing the roots and then apologizing mentally to the plant.

She sighed.

They had promised to talk, but as far as that went, Kiba seemed reluctant on his own way, using sarcasm and jokes to find a way around her questions.

That annoyed her, because she liked when people were straight forward, especially after they promised to be straight forward.

Kiba just wasn't doing that.

"Gee Hinata; are you going to stay silent?"

"No…" she trailed off.

"I thought you wanted to talk."

"I do."

He sniggered. "What about? I'm all ears."

Hinata sighed again. "You know… I… I wanted to talk about you."

Kiba wrinkled his nose. "But you I don—"

"You promised!" she alleged.

The dog boy rolled his eyes. "Amazing how Naruto isn't even around but still manages to rub off on you. What's with the pushy attitude?"

Hinata blushed. "No! I-I… n-not—I mean it's not about that!"

Kiba sat upright, his face uncomfortably serious. "I hardly remember him anymore, so it doesn't matter."

Naruto was forgotten momentarily as Hinata's determination rose. "Just because we think it is, doesn't mean something is not important."

She paused, staring at the indigo sky. "It seemed to bother you last time."

Her teammate narrowed his eyes. "Then you must've gotten the wrong idea."

"But your face changed…" She said, personally seeing this fact as enough reason for her friend's well-concealed discomfort.

He glanced at her, lips pressed in a thin line and eyes dropped to the ground. She really did want to talk about something that Kiba had honestly didn't think about for years now.

"I don't care about a man who abandoned his clan." He told her matter-of-factly.

"Not the clan, Kiba. You. How do you feel about it?"

"I don't care."

"I don't believe you."

"I didn't ask you to."

"Why are you acting like that?"

"Because I don't feel like talking about this kind of bullshit." His brow wrinkled in indignation. "I thought we came here to hang out."

"But that means you care… When you don't want to talk about something,"

Kiba stood up, walking to his dog who was occupied with a long queue of ants, leaving Hinata flustered behind him on the ground.

"Listen Hinata," he said. "I have more people worth caring about in my life right now. That man isn't worth mentioning."

His voice had an uncharacteristic finality, lacking in his usual adopted teasing tone.

She stood up as well, falling on step beside him. "I didn't mean to bother you." she murmured.

"You didn't."

Kiba then grinned, draping an arm casually around her neck, surprising her. He gave her a suggestive look, raising his eyebrow. "On the other hand, you seem to still have a crush on that idiot."

"Kiba!" she abruptly freed herself from his arm, looking at him disapprovingly.

He laughed, brushing her off so easily, just like he did everything else. "Sorry, sorry. But no really, let's talk about that."

"I-I don't want to." Hinata stammered, cheeks flushed evidently.

Kiba placed his hands behind his head. "See, we all have our reasons."

Hinata cradled her arms. "It's different." she murmured.

He shrugged. "I don't see the difference."

She pierced her lips together. "Just… let's not talk about that."

He gave her a sideways glance. "I'll do it only if you don't press me about other subjects."

It wasn't fair, but she agreed anyway. "Fine,"

Kiba stepped closer to her, and smiled. "Hinata, I'm really glad you're my friend."

The Hyuuga heiress returned his smile with a warm one of her own.

Too bad Kiba didn't keep that promise.


	8. Whiny Hyuuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Because even geniuses needs days off…"

Lee glanced down at his friend's sleeping face.

He looked peaceful, that's for sure.

He couldn't say the same about Neji two hours ago though.

The Jonin club.

That was the reason why Lee had been woken up from his healthy night sleep to listen to Neji whine.

A drunken Neji,

Coming back from the Jonin club.

But you know the best part was, Lee thought, Neji was tricked.

Neji is flawed and could be fooled.

The Hyuuga genius had ended up drinking something in the Jonin club.

More accurately, tricked into drinking something in the Jonin club that had a suspicious smell like that of cherry cocktails and mineral water.

Even though mineral water did not have an odor.

According to Neji, it did.

And it smelled real nice.

"You know Ree," Neji slurred. "I garrover the branch an main lo~ng time ago. I ron't care 'bout it no more."

He said it like Lee was denying the obvious fact and arguing with Neji about his Hyuuga complexes.

"Mmm… I'm happy for you Neji." Lee said sincerely, but still fighting the urge to fall asleep and not end up being the cause of a serious injury or worse, eternal embarrassment.

"Naruto fre~ed me. I'm free."

"I'm happy about this too Neji. Naruto really did inspire most of us, especially you." Lee stopped to stare at the hanging lights on the rooftop where team Guy hung out most of the time.

He wondered what Naruto was doing at the moment.

The taijutsu specialist almost had a finger in the eye while Neji was trying to sit upright.

"No, no no, Ree. Uzumaki did… didn't affect me most." He wiggled his finger in Lee's face. "Hinata… Rrrady Hinatas the one…"

Then Neji murmured something close to 'that idiot' and all of a sudden ignored Lee, finding the black sky much more interesting.

The newly-minted Jonin looked at the bright stars with sad eyes.

"Ree… yound I… werreally… Tentennd Guy too…"

Lee looked quizzically at his friend. "I don't get it."

Neji sniffed on his sleeve. "Tenten. Ree. Guy. Nejii. Werra small family!"

He awkwardly shouted the last sentence to heavens, staring challengingly at the sky, waiting for someone to say different.

It took few minutes for Lee to get over his shock.

That was an admittance that they did matter in Neji's book.

And not just as teammates or a load or born-failures that he needed to watch over.

Neji thought they were a family.

Now Lee sat on the semi-circle seats with a snoring Neji on his shoulder and watched as the sun peeked from behind the Hokage monument.

He felt happy, satisfied. That feeling he got after training for hours and hours a day and ended it up with running laps until he lost count.

But really, they didn't compare.

Too bad he was forbidden from talking about it for the rest of his life.

Too bad that Neji didn't even remember what he said, or so he pretended.

Lee trusted him too much to believe otherwise.


	9. A Brief Case

"Because suspicious new neighbors are interesting…"

Shikamaru was observant.

Oh yes he was.

Standing idly is what he preferred the most though.

But now staring at the new guy in the building, whom the word suspicious was practically stamped on his forehead and I'm-much-better-than-you attitude was leaking out of his body in impressive doses, Shikamaru knew one thing.

The new dude was weird.

Despite looking like any decent guy would look, pretty good looking if he must admit, he was certainly doing something not every other decent guy does.

A something not even indecent guys do.

So Shikamaru decided to approach him because it had reached a critical limit where actions must be taken to prevent anymore plundering.

And that's how he ended up in the laundry room, exactly in front of the first washing machine beside the ever squeaking door.

Where also the new guy stood, taking dried clothes out of the machine and folding them ever so neatly inside a plastic basket, doing an excellent job at ignoring the other man so thoroughly.

After a while, he shot Shikamaru a disinterested glance. "Can I help you, sir?"

Neat.

Shikamaru smirked. "In fact, yes, yes you can. I've been meaning to ask you a question. I hope you have time."

His new neighbor scowled, his forehead wrinkling. "Are you a cop?"

The gears in Shikamaru's brain began working before he even started thinking of an answer.

If he said he was a cop, the guy would lie. If he didn't say he was a cop, the guy would also lie. There was only the old way.

"You are stealing my underwear."

Hit him in the face with it.

The new guy pulled large lime-green boxers with pork patterns all over it.

It was Chouji's.

"Not just me, apparently…" He murmured.

"What's your problem? I like them."

Shikamaru scoffed. "They aren't yours, so it doesn't matter if you like them or not."

"But I have exchanged a few."

His mind went blank for a crazy moment and he yanked the other guy's gray pajamas forward and gasped.

"You stole the one with Pikacho on it!" he hissed disbelievingly.

The offender stepped back, maintaining a calm exterior and taking a moment to readjust his skewed waistband. Then he leaned down on Shikamaru's ear and whispered mischievously.

"Let me keep it, unless you want me to tell the lady on the fifth floor about your Pokémon fetish."

Shikamaru cleared his throat. "Do you fancy a cup of tea later?"

"Sure."

A/N: I don't know why I think, if the circumstances were any different, and if Sasuke wasn't such an asshole, he and Shikamaru could have had this odd kind of friendship where their sole purpose is to blackmail each other.


	10. Needles

"Ugh…" 

Sakura did not fancy this task.

She also did not fancy running around after one Akimichi to try and calm him the FUCK down.

Chouji stood in one corner, seemingly failing to blend with the dull colors of the wall. He seemed to shrink even more when she approached closer, a needle in her hand.

"Just calm down, okay? It won't hurt." she tried.

He tried to climb the wall like a possessed person but only managed to knock things over, making Sakura even more irritated.

He was fifteen for crying out loud.

The large boy stared at the needle, shaking his head frantically.

"Come one Chouji, I said it won't hurt!"

"No! I hate needles!" he exclaimed, attempting to hug the wall but realizing it wasn't working. "You don't understand. There was this one time wher—"

"I don't care! If you're so afraid of needles, stop getting food poisoned."

Chouji looked even more horrified.

Sakura slumped her shoulders in an attempt to look less intimidating. "Just… trust me. We passed the Chunin exam together, right? You can do it."

He stared at her blankly. "You didn't do anything."

It has officially spilled out of the glass.

The young medic leaped aggressively across the room, clutching him from behind. Chouji thrashed around, failing to get her off his back.

She hit a nerve on his neck, instantly knocking him unconscious.

Sakura sighed, but instead of being relived, she felt a tightening in her chest and immediately regretted doing that to him.

She didn't appreciate last time it was done to her and he'd probably feel the same.

Getting that aside -as there was plenty of time at night to ponder about it- Sakura slid her friend's pajamas down to his waist and embedded the needle in the fleshiness.

She left him lying motionlessly on the floor, not bothering to carry him back to the bed.

She could carry him to his bed.

And damn it, who got them out of the forest last time!


	11. A Friend's Aid

"She needs company… or maybe just a Band-Aid…"

Tenten threw the last of her kunai, the sharp weapon landing on the log with a thunk, just above her target.

The seven year old buffed her cheeks indignantly. It wasn't working.

The academy playground where the hopefully up-coming genin trained was mostly empty except for her and few other students.

And one kid who didn't budge off the swing for the past two hours or so.

She strode to the log, yanking shuriken and other weaponry out of the wood. One particularly reckless motion and the little girl almost had a senbon embedded in her face.

That was fortunately avoided but with a long cut on her peachy cheek.

It didn't hurt that much but a hot stream of blood skidded down her skin. She didn't want to wipe it with her dirty hand or clothes, so Tenten glanced around her; nobody was actually paying attention. Everybody occupied with their little games and side talks.

Deciding to go inside and ask for help, she was approached by the same child whom minutes ago was stubbornly ignoring the world and the people in it.

He was shorter than her, but not by much. The shock of blond hair made up for his lack of height.

The whiskered boy extended his hand to her, and she glanced down. There were exactly three band aids resting on his palm. She looked up back at him.

He smiled encouragingly, outstretching his arm further until his fingers poked her stomach.

Tenten knew few band aids wouldn't help, and she'd still need to go inside and clean the cut before it got infected.

She took them anyway.

"Err… Thank you." she said awkwardly.

His smile widened and his blue eyes sparkled.

What was with this boy anyway?

The cut on her cheek prickled. Grimacing, Tenten took one last look at the boy and began making her way inside the academy.

She glanced one last time at his direction. The boy almost seemed sad, eyes downward and feet twirling the dirt.

The brunette continued on her way. Perhaps he just regretted giving her his band aids.


	12. Painting Souls

"Because you don't always get what you want…" 

She wasn't getting Naruto's attention.

That much Hinata knew.

The agitating thing was, she wasn't even trying to get Naruto's attention.

The stupid thing was, she was expecting to get it while he wasn't getting his attention off his jokes with Sakura and the wall and the buckets of orange and pink paint and taking off his jacket at the same time, and oh…

Naruto looked really good with only a mesh shirt on.

The poor girl sighed. Today wasn't her day. And the day before that. And two years ago wasn't her's as well.

She focused instead on the wall and the task she was trying to accomplish.

Some of them rookie nine were assigned by Iruka himself to repaint the walls of the academy, and were also permitted the use of original ideas and chaotic colors and odd patterns as long as they didn't vandalize.

Hinata didn't like too much colors mixed together. They confused her and made her think of uncomfortable things. Hinata instead liked soft colors, like daylight and overcast. Earthy ones that made her relax and feel at home.

Vanilla, white and whitish blue. Those were her colors and she felt happy whenever surrounded by them.

Not everyone agreed, though.

A tall presence stood beside her as she was too occupied with taking not so discreet glimpses at her whiskered blond.

"You should add something to it."

The person beside her dragged her back to reality before she started drooling all over the large paint brush held limply between her fingers. Hinata spun around awkwardly and almost lost her balance and fell.

She luckily managed to stand her ground as the freshest member of team Kakashi, apparently, didn't feel like helping today.

Hinata stared perplexed at him as he stared at her little piece of work. One hand was resting on his hip and the other was filled with varying sizes of brushes.

He looked critical.

Hinata didn't like it when others looked critical.

The slim guy looked back at her and pointed at something somewhere on the thin horizontal pillars of color. "The colors are dull. You ought to add something so this could attract attention, unless you want people to walk by and wonder who painted the wall with their poop and how did they manage to hide the smell."

Hinata chocked on her saliva. That was rude.

Her poop didn't smell… as strongly as other poops smelled. Anyway.

"Here," he walked towards the tree where the unused paint buckets waited for someone to come and empty them. "Take this."

He handed her a bucket full of blood red paint.

Her stomach stirred uncomfortably.

The impolite guy then gripped a bucket of indigo paint and splashed it all over the wall. Long threads of the beautiful color freed itself from the big splotch and slid down the wall, all the way to the ground, the density of the original course fading with every inch.

Any trace of brown or white was gone.

"Take these." He handed Hinata a new brush.

She peered at him expectantly. The guy dipped a small brush in the red paint and drew a large bird on the paint-concealed wall.

The red slowly dragged down, intermixing with dark blue. The first layer of paint hasn't dried yet.

He handed her the same brush he just used and stepped aside.

Hinata shifted her attention back to the wall and inhaled deeply.

Something inside her was shouting.

Not so loudly. Even in her deepest depths, Hinata didn't shout loudly.

She did shout from time to time but the voice only echoed in the walls of her stomach and came as incoherences out of her mouth.

But just like those threads of color, leaving the one large thing that held them together, Hinata wanted to slide slowly, freely, just like they did...

She wounded the wall. Blood spilled down from the long cut.

She gave the wall another slash, just so the rigid thing could know who the boss here was.

When Hinata finished every spiral, every fictional creature she could think of, when she used every little space on the wall and other buckets under the tree, and when she became aware of the sweat trickling down her brow and back, only then did she realize how much better she felt.

Only then did she realize the slim boy wasn't there anymore.


	13. Under Shades

"What now Kiba, we've been waiting in like, forever."

"Geez Naruto. Just wait, he's always like that. Just few moments and he'll leave."

The two waited for few moments. Their target didn't dislodge one inch.

"What now?"

"Just wait!"

"Let's go."

"No, he'll see us."

"It doesn't matter because we'll have the element of surprise."

"Your element of surprise doesn't work on anyone."

"What was that, idiot?"

"You heard me, asshole."

"You're the worst kind of diarrhea."

Kiba sniggered. "Still don't know how to insult properly huh?"

Naruto stuck out his tongue along with his middle finger.

The small dog on Kiba's head barked warningly.

The two let go of their quarrel momentarily to take a look at the dango shop.

Their target was gone.

Kiba glared at his partner in crime. "It's your entire fault. We could've used the element of WE'RE THREE AND HE'S ONE and tackled him!"

"You mean outnumbered, Kiba?"

A deep voice came from somewhere under the tree the two were seemingly invisible under its thick branches. The two looked down before Kiba sucked on his breath.

"I don't even care what's under his glasses anymore."


	14. Our Playground

Ino's hands shock uncontrollably.

She was going to kill him.

He will finally be perished and will only be found in the morning. Dead, rotten.

Even dogs wouldn't get close to him.

Funny how this choice had took her down without a fight.

She was going to kill him.

She did not question her own decision.

Ino Yamanaka obeyed.

She obeyed and tonight, one Uchiha Sasuke is going to die.

Descending down the uneven stone stairs, only led by a torch and the small flick of hope she won't be caught, Ino continued her way down the vault.

Down to the dungeons.

She had to stop. She had to take a breath and for the fifteenth time that evening, check for the small vial resting securely in her pocket.

Ino Yamanaka was frightened.

But not because the poison vial was gone, no, the vial was there, but because she had arrived.

She arrived and the only thing standing between her and him was a small corridor. The darkness was palliated by three torches and her hands shock again.

Shock even more violently this time.

Not even the war made her this terrified.

The blonde heard the distinct sound of rattling chains. Her heart rattled against her ribcage as well, and she almost felt as if that chain was wrapped around her lungs because she sure couldn't breathe anymore.

Ino went over the plan for the umpteenth time that day.

Get past the guards.

Possess him.

Make him drink the poison.

Get the hell out of there.

Get past the guards. 

Possess him.

Make him drink the poison like his life depended on it.

Get back to your body and flee the hell out of there and live with the fact that Sakura Haruno isn't going to forgive you for the end of time, neither was Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke chuckled, and she ended up with gigantic tears spilling like waterfall down her cheeks.

The purple liquid slid down Sasuke's chin, and he grinned impishly.

Hideously.

Ino Yamanaka was panic-stricken, unable to get up from the cold ground.

He could not see her fear, for his eyes were sealed. He could smell it, taste it in the air.

He could feel it.

"Poisons don't affect me, fool."

Nausea was bordering sluggishly, just there, around the corner. She felt sick, like having a fever.

But the difference was, her father wasn't here to look after and tend to her with the nice feeling of a damp cloth on her forehead.

Her jaw ceased moving and she lay on the stone ground, motionless.

Ino Yamanaka wanted to kill herself.

Poisons didn't affect him…

She should have listened to Sakura more.


	15. Babysitting Dilemma

The baby won't shut up.

They tried everything. Literally everything that could be done to occupy a rattling baby.

From reenacting plays to making fools of themselves, feed him, change his diapers, watch cartoons, and go for a walk.

Shikamaru threw himself on the couch, slouching deep in the cushions, just wanting to disappear for a little while.

Hinata tried to pry the baby's hand off her hair. "I'm sorry Shikamaru. You didn't have to come as well."

He scrunched one eye open. "Naah, I promised to take care of him too."

Silence.

"You can go. I'll stay here until she comes back." She tried to offer him a ticket out again, but deep inside, she really wished he wouldn't accept it.

"I said its okay. I'll help you until Kurenai comes back."

The baby shouted few loud incoherences and there and then, Shikamaru decided to never have children. They were way too troublesome.

As if Hinata knew what's going on his mind, she smiled. "You know, in few years he'll grow up, and then all this will pay off."

Shikamaru grunted, not arguing with her. He doesn't regret any moments spent with the noisy one year old. As of yet.

"She really needs this break." Hinata commented softly. "I mean, sensei's been spending a lot of time away from her friends. A night out every few days wouldn't hurt."

"Yeah…"

Another long moment of unspoken words.

"Shikamaru…?" Hinata whispered, just loud enough to get his attention. "W-would it bother you if sensei found someone else? Other than Asuma-sensei, I mean?" she asked in a low voice, as if the baby could hear and realize what they were bordering and never forgive them.

Hinata knew this was probably a very sensitive subject for her friend but she also knew, she did not want her sensei to be alone.

And she voiced it. "I don't want her to be alone…"

He raised an eyebrow. "She isn't alone. I'll always be here for the baby and yo—"

"But, can you fill that hole? When your sensei… p-passed away, he didn't just leave a child behind."

The lazy genius sighed, glancing out of the window and wondering what he would really feel about this.

Silence stretched, and the noises the baby was making didn't seem so loud anymore as his brain reeled to figure out an answer which he would be content with.

"I wouldn't mind it." he told her after few moments of contemplating, eyes narrowed and still looking at the dark sky outside. "If he wasn't a jerkass and would take his responsibilities seriously and won't make light of Asuma's place in this family, than it's fine with me."

The baby's in Hinata's arm enthusiasm faltered and he quieted down, seemingly comfort in staring at her face at the moment.

Her smile widened, and her heart felt lighter.

The one year old roared again and the peace they've maintained for a blissful five minutes was thrown into the air.

"S-Shikamaru… I-I think we have a problem…"

"I'll go bring the powder."


	16. Barbecued from the Heart

Tenten sat across from a tomb.

She did not see how that made any sense.

It's not like he would come and talk to her.

She spoke anyway.

"Hey there…" she trailed off. What could you possibly say to someone you couldn't save? "Lee says he'll come later when his mission is over. Says he's got really good news for you…"

Not even wind blew up.

She got more and more frustrated by the second. This tomb was nothing but a seal for emotional draining and tumbling morals.

What would he say?

Guy… what would he say? She felt like he was nothing more than the tomb she was talking to.

Her sensei was gone. Dead. Somewhere, some place where even gods would want him back on earth.

Tenten chuckled.

That would be so like him.

She doubted her sensei would come back though. Neji was there, they'll make it together.

Lee was here, they'll make it together.

"Hello,"

A giant presence loomed over her. She glanced up, but didn't have to shield her eyes because the sun was wan, hiding shyly from Tenten's raging pain behind the thickening gray clouds.

Her heart did skip a beat at the sudden spoken words, but she instantly calmed down, glad her face didn't show the little slip in her heart.

"Hello, Chouji." She greeted, not even having the power to think up anymore proper words.

"Why are you here alone?" he asked her casually, munching on a chip.

Tenten surveyed the large cemetery with her eyes. No one was there that could be related to Chouji, not even his team was there.

"You're alone as well."

Chouji shrugged, another chip meeting its doomed fate in his jaw. "I came to tell Asuma-sensei I became a Jonin."

"Oh."

So he did pass the test.

The results didn't come out until late yesterday evening and few were immediately sent out on missions.

It seems Chouji wasn't one of them.

"Can I?" he pointed his finger to the empty space beside her.

Tenten shrugged one shoulder. Chouji took a place on the damp grass. The big guy offered her the bag of chips and she stared at it. It was almost empty.

"I don't fe—"

"Those taste the best." He shook the bag more insistently, making her wonder when exactly had he started sharing food.

When she took one, he smiled widely. "You'll feel better, trust me."

The brunette waited until the chip dissolved in her mouth. She didn't like crunching on it, she liked it when it melts and the taste lingers in the roof of her mouth and the corners of her lips.

"Barbecue?"

"The best,"

Tenten took another chip. Chouji opened another bag.

"Do you have any words…?" he looked quizzically at her. "To tell my sensei, I mean."

He didn't answer and she busied herself with three chips shoved all at once.

There was a bitter taste in her mouth she wanted to erase. Just like that one when Neji, long time ago, used to throw all those snide comments that affected her and caused her to scowl.

But Tenten knew, so she didn't retort.

Tenten never retorted when Neji was nothing but a walking scythe.

She continued to sharpen herself but in the end, she ended up a blunt kunai.

If Guy was here, he would have hit her square in the face. Or so she hoped.

Guy only hit Lee square in the face, it made her jealous sometimes.

Here, right now, she wanted to be hit so hard few teeth fell.

She shoved another three chips, no actually, four, in her mouth.

"You don't have to say anything." Chouji had finally found the courtesy to answer. "Just sit here and smile. They'll know you haven't forgotten them, but that's not what will make them happy. It's the fact that despite their absence, you're still going on."

She produced a sound from the back of her throat, reaching her hand up to her head and undoing her forehead protector.

She held the brown cloth and metal plate in her hand before placing it on top of the tomb, next to the red one swelling gently in the breeze.

Tenten then looked at her companion and smiled. "Hey Chouji, those are really good. Where do you bring them from?"

Her friend chuckled quietly. "I'll show you when you're finished."

Tenten waved a hand dismissively. "Naah, I'm done here, just give me."

She made a motion with her hand, asking him silently to pass her the bag.

He gave it to her, and watched as she squashed the bag tightly between her palms, consequently making these delicious sounds of chips being broken up into hundreds of tiny atoms that could be devoured straight from the bag.

The girl opened the bag and spilled the fragmented chips on the grave of Might Guy.

"I hope you like them. They taste really good."

The two stood up, and Tenten stretched her rigid limps, her smile growing bigger.

"So… I'm in the mood for some serious chips eating."


	17. Memory Pocket

Sluggishly, he got up from his bed, muttering and grumbling barely coherent words.

The world for him was two little beads and his greatest wish was to go back to his bed as fast as possible.

The aggressive knocking on his door wasn't going to provide him this, however.

Turning the knob, Shikamaru stared at the cheery face of a tanned man with a nice, albeit cheap, suit.

"Good morning, sir! My company has sent me to introduce people to our new product—"

Shikamaru shut the door in the guy's face and went to resume his precious conking. He didn't want to deal with overly zealous salesmen at the moment.

He was at the train station. And he was late.

Shikamaru Nara didn't like crowded places. He didn't like the intermingling breaths and the large spots of color that passed his vision.

"Sir,"

Someone poked at his shoulder.

The tall man shifted his attention from the empty rail to a guy nearly his height with two long fangs on his face.

His skin was oily and it glistened in the wan sunlight. The guy was rugged with slouched shoulders mostly concealed behind a long pile of newspapers.

He handed Shikamaru one of them. "Politics, sports, celebrities, everything you want you can find here."

When Shikamaru was about to glance down and check the journal, the train arrived and he instantly and absentmindedly handed the guy next to him the newspaper before making his way to the train and pushing his way through legions of people.

Finally inside, he found himself standing between an elderly woman reeking of cooked cabbage and a huge man with long, spiky white hair scribbling furiously on a notebook.

Shikamaru sighed wearily and took at staring out of the window.

Their gazes met, and his heart skipped.

The other guy, probably his age, stared at him with such eyes that Shikamaru had to look away.

He didn't believe in any of the bullshit said about eye contact. Or the emotions depicted through it.

Intellectual. That was what defined him.

2:46

His reputation as the ever late man was definitely going to be cemented today.

Under the scorching sun, Shikamaru stood, waiting for the bus that will come to take him out of this small town and to the next one.

He considered changing his living place but it was too troublesome. Plus, the lady down the street who ran a flower shop had caught his eye recently, and she always looked sadly at him, for a reason he could not understand.

Perhaps he should ask her out next time he's in town.

"Sir,"

Someone poked his shoulder.

Shikamaru glanced at a guy with messy brown hair and a worry plastered face.

The guy held both his hands, imploringly. "Sir, my family needs me and I must reach to the other town as fast as possible. I've been robbed and I have no money at all. You seem like a very nice man and I thought maybe you could help me."

At Shikamaru's incredulous stare, the dirty-faced guy continued. "If Gods wish so, the money will be returned one day. If we ever meet again, the money will be returned."

Shikamaru pried his hands out of the other's greasy ones and instinctively tightened his grip around the handle of his suitcase.

"It's not my first time in this bus stop. You actually thought I wouldn't recognize you?" Shikamaru questioned the other man, looking him straight in the eye.

The guy took a careful step backwards, eyes wide. "I don't know what you're talking about…"

"You did this a month ago as well. Asking me for money to reach your family. Telling me the exact same story."

The other man seemed ready to bolt out of his sight at any moment, but for some reason, held his ground.

"Sir, I don't know what you're talking about."

People were starting to pile inside the newly arrived bus and Shikamaru readjusted his jacket and ignored the liar, walking casually to the bus entrance.

After shutting his apartment door, Shikamaru took a glimpse at the manila envelope on the counter beside his bed. It read, Dementia.

Dementia…

Shikamaru took a look at the other object on the nightstand. There was a picture of him, embraced by a beautiful, blonde woman, with hair almost white under what seemed to be the sun of a warm day in the beginning of summer. They stood at the front of what appeared to be a freshly opened flower shop.

Beside him in the photo, with an arm draped around his shoulder, was a man.

He was grinning rather boyishly with a huge white dog sitting at his feet.

He was smiling. Shikamaru was smiling while holding a golden cup. No, a trophy. Yes, a trophy.

It shimmered under the brightness of daylight with a small figure of a horse on top of it.

Shikamaru did not understand, so he went back to sleep, pulling the sheets all the way to cover his head.


	18. Unappreciated Reminder

It was one sunny day when Naruto decided to head to the lake early in the morning. Yesterday was not pleasing and it left him feeling in a need to be alone and clear his mind.

Another mission to bring that mean bastard back wound up in failure.

Is it bad, that he did not know the meaning of giving up, or raising his hopes way too much every time they located Sasuke's place?

Is it bad, that he needed that presence so bad sometimes his heart would start pounding faster by the mere thought of it?

Is it childish?

If it was, he'd rather stay a child for the rest of his life.

Naruto reached the small hill overlooking the lake, and there on the wooden haven, exactly where a seven year old Sasuke used to always sit on and contemplate the lake, was the last person Naruto wanted to pump in during such a day.

He wanted to go down there and demand that the idiot get the hell up from that place. But again, that place isn't listed under Sasuke's properties.

That annoying slob can sit where ever he wants.

Sai was drawing something completely irrelevant to the wonderful view in front of him.

Vortexes, cold eyes, a delineation of two hands reaching to clasp each other but stopping when their fingers barely touched faded in the background.

He sensed that familiar aura behind him but didn't bother to glance around.

Uzumaki refused to talk to any of them after the mission and went straight home.

Yesterday, it was the second time he saw him. That figure shrouded in darkness.

He'd tried so hard to see the light that Naruto and Sakura talked so much about. He only saw endless tunnels and stony stairs that led you nowhere.

Was that really the end for Uchiha Sasuke?

Whenever he heard this name, it almost sounded like a myth.

He saw the familiar orange pants from the corner of his eye and wondered briefly if Naruto was still in that state they left him in the other day.

The blond sat next to him, arms slung limply on propped knees.

Naruto could feel that impassiveness boring holes on his very being. He didn't want to speak and hoped that Sai would take the cue and not speak either.

It wasn't like he could do anything about it. For a reason he just followed his senses and walked down the hill, to the wooden haven where his friend used to sit, maybe even cry at. He would pummel Sai on the face if he decided to say one of his blunt comments and that was it.

He stared at the water's surface, where the sun light refracted and broke into million pieces. None of those pieces managed to enter his heart, but instead it weighed so heavy on his insides, making it harder to breathe.

He was surprised when the guy beside him didn't offer any words or blurt any kind of sound, but continued to draw silently.

Naruto could not bear silence.

And did not like the fact that Sai was not talking.

He wanted him to talk. But after a while, Sai still hasn't.

"Sai…" he finally swallowed his pride. "What… what did Sakura say…?"

"You shouldn't have taken it personally."

"I asked you wh—"

"That's what she said. That you shouldn't take it personally."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, feeling completely and utterly like shit.

He turned to Sai. "What do you think? Would Sasuke and I ever go back to be like… you know, friends?"

The wiry guy handed him a draft.

Naruto's faced blazed.

"How the heck did you know about that?!"

"I didn't until now."


End file.
